1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image conversion panel and a stereoscopic image display apparatus having the stereoscopic image conversion panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereoscopic image conversion panel for enhancing image display quality and a stereoscopic image display apparatus having the stereoscopic image conversion panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, stereoscopic image display apparatuses to display a three-dimensional (“3-D”) stereoscopic image are being developed according to an increase in demand for 3-D stereoscopic images in the fields of games, movies and so on.
Generally, the stereoscopic image display apparatus applies two-dimensional (“2-D”) flat images different from each other to a viewer's eyes to display the 3-D stereoscopic image. For example, a viewer may watch a pair of 2-D flat images with one image being displayed to each eye, and then the brain merges the pair of 2-D flat images for the viewer to sense the stereoscopic image.
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses may be classified as either a stereoscopic type or an auto stereoscopic type according to whether or not the viewer is required to wear glasses for viewing the stereoscopic image. The stereoscopic type includes a polarizing type, a time divisional type, and so on. The auto stereoscopic type includes a parallax-barrier type, a lenticular type, a blinking light type, and so on.
Generally, since glasses are not typically required to use a flat display apparatus, the stereoscopic image display apparatus without requiring the extra glasses, such as the parallax-barrier type, the lenticular type and so on, is usually used.
In the parallax-barrier type, a light emitted from a left pixel and a right pixel is blocked or transmitted using a time-delay barrier to control a viewing angle, so that a stereoscopic image is displayed. In the lenticular type, the light emitted from the left pixel and the right pixel is refracted using a concave lens to control the viewing angle, so that the stereoscopic image is displayed.
However, in the parallax-barrier type, since the light is partially blocked, the brightness can be reduced by about 50%. In the lenticular type, since a concave lens is used, forming an alignment groove on an alignment film formed on the concave lens is difficult.
Therefore, when the parallax-barrier type or the lenticular type of stereoscopic image display apparatus is employed without using the extra glasses, the brightness and alignment properties are reduced, thus reducing the image display quality.